


You're really looking (like you wanna do something)

by fifty_fifty



Series: Pendragon's [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, BDSM, Bottom Merlin (Merlin), Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Dom Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Dom/sub, Dry Orgasm, Exhibitionism, Fingerfucking, M/M, Modern Era, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Possessive Behavior, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Restraints, Rimming, Sex Club, Spanking, Sub Merlin (Merlin), Top Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Top Arthur Pendragon/Bottom Merlin (Merlin), reverse cowboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26234176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifty_fifty/pseuds/fifty_fifty
Summary: “Hey gorgeous. Been watching you for a while. I can’t understand why an exquisite thing like you, would be all alone.” He ran his fingers lightly across Merlin’s back and pressed a kiss to Merlin’s neck. “I’d be more than happy to—”The man choked on his shirt, yanked away by a furious Arthur. The bartender, Elyan, smothered a smile. It was a sight regulars were used to. Merlin always got hit on by newbies, regardless of his outfit. The regulars knew better.Arthur crushed the man’s hand with his, making him yelp.“Keep your hands off my property.”He shoved the man away and stepped between Merlin’s legs, pressing his lips to his neck.“Going to have to punish you for letting another man touch you,” Arthur whispered into his ear.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Pendragon's [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905460
Comments: 15
Kudos: 280
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	You're really looking (like you wanna do something)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kinkalot 2020 Bingo prompt: Butt plug

The club was buzzing. Music thumped through the speakers, people were talking, laughing, and making other noises besides. Merlin leaned against the bar, dressed in his usual Pendragon’s attire. Tight leather trousers, shiny boots, collar, cuffs, and Arthur’s leather cap pulled down over his eyes. He stretched his arms out luxuriously along the bartop, surveying the happenings of the club. 

Once upon a time he’d have been embarrassed at what he saw; a woman walking around topless in crotchless panties (not that women did it for him), a man on hands and knees besides her, in nothing but a collar, leash, and a furry tail sticking out of his arse — Arthur had made him do that once. He still felt a deep-seated shame at how much he had loved it. How much he’d enjoyed being Arthur’s pet. And Arthur knew it. It would only be a matter of time before they played that way again. It made Merlin shuddered with anticipation. There was a couple in one of the booths on the far side of the room, partly undressed and heavily petting. It would only be a matter of time before they’d be sucking each other off.

The night was young. None of the stage shows had started yet. That was when things usually kicked off. 

Merlin and Arthur had starred in more than a few of them since Merlin’s first time at Pendragon’s many months ago now. They were somewhat of a star event. But that wasn’t on the cards tonight. Merlin was to wait at the bar until Arthur turned up. 

He shivered, though the club was quite warm, looking forward to whatever Arthur was planning. They didn’t really play at the club that often. Arthur preferred to keep a professionalism and mystery about him. Until Merlin, Arthur had rarely played publicly at all. But he knew how much Merlin loved it.

There was a buzz deep inside him that made Merlin jump. It was the butt plug Arthur had put in when they were getting ready to go out. After fucking him for the best part of the afternoon, Arthur had made Merlin sit on his lap, warming his cock as they watched a movie together. A cockring preventing Merlin’s release. Until Arthur allowed it, of course. Afterwards he’d shoved the plug in and told Merlin to get dressed. Merlin hadn’t known it was a vibrating one. He closed his eyes for a second, enjoying the low throb of arousal it sent through him. It had taken him ages to calm down after repeatedly not coming. It wouldn’t take much to have him on the edge and raging hard again. Merlin opened his eyes, searching for Arthur, sighing as he failed to spot him. He turned to the bar, ordering a drink.

Not being able to come was the worst. But he knew it would be worth it in the end. His pleasure _so_ would be so much higher.

Time passed, the club filled out. A domme was on stage making men lick her boots. Merlin _still_ hadn’t seen Arthur and he was starting to get impatient. He ordered another drink when a man sidled up to him.

“Hey gorgeous.”

Merlin looked him up and down. He was dressed in golden short-shorts with a mesh crop top. Good-looking, but no Arthur.

“Been watching you for a while. I can’t understand why an exquisite thing like you, would be all alone.” He ran his fingers lightly across Merlin’s back and pressed a kiss to Merlin’s neck. “I’d be more than happy to—”

The man choked on his shirt, yanked away by a furious Arthur. The bartender, Elyan, smothered a smile. It was a sight regulars were used to. Merlin always got hit on by newbies, regardless of his outfit. The regulars knew better.

Arthur crushed the man’s hand with his, making him yelp. 

“Keep your hands off my property.”

He shoved the man away and stepped between Merlin’s legs, pressing his lips to his neck.

“Your p-property, h-huh?” Merlin gasped, his fingers digging into Arthur’s jacket as Arthur sucked a hickey there.

Arthur slipped his hand into his pocket and Merlin moaned wantonly as the plug pulsed harder, faster inside him.

“Going to have to punish you for letting another man touch you,” Arthur whispered into his ear.

He hooked his fingers in Merlin's collar, his eyes sharp as he paraded through the club, pulling Merlin along with him. Meekly, Merlin let himself be led, trying not to trip.

Arthur flung him against the pool table.

“Strip,” he barked.

Merlin kicked off his boots and shimmed out of his leathers, that already clung dangerously low on his hips. He went to remove his hat.

“No, leave that on.”

Arthur shoved Merlin into the pool table, feeling for a lever under the edge. Arthur had one of these tables in his home and they'd spent many pleasurable hours on it. He pulled out the spreader bar at the base and pushed Merlin’s legs into the restraints. Then he tugged out the plug that had been driving Merlin crazy, setting it aside.

“No talking. No noise,” he told him. “Think you can manage that?”

Merlin nodded, biting his lip and leaning against the table. 

Arthur pushed his cheeks apart, and his fingers in with a squelch. Merlin was still wet with come and lube from earlier. He fucked Merlin’s hole with two digits, and Merlin dug his fingers into the table, as Arthur massaged his prostate, biting back a sob that threatened to escape.

Arthur added another finger, stretching Merlin further, Merlin arched his back into it, aware that eyes were on them and loving it. A fourth finger had his hands scrabbling, desperate to grab something as his cock throbbed, precum dripping onto the table. They hadn’t tried fisting yet, but it was probably only a matter of time. Merlin knew Arthur wanted to try it, to see just how far Merlin could go, and Merlin trusted him.

“Good,” said Arthur, kissing his spine. He pulled his fingers out, and Merlin couldn’t help the whine that escaped as he clenched around nothing.

Arthur brought his hand down with a smack that jolted through Merlin. 

He pulled Merlin up by his hair. “I said, _quiet_. If you can’t, then maybe I should let someone else have a go with you. You’re so loose, they’d slide right in. Would you like that, my sweet? Me watching as someone else pounded your hole?”

Merlin whimpered.

“Too bad I’m not willing to share. I bet you’d look so good. But no, no one gets you but me. Let’s try again.”

Merlin waited patiently, his nerves on edge. Arthur placed hands on his arse again, this time he lapped at Merlin’s hole. His tongue broad and sloppy, nowhere near enough. Merlin pushed his arse out and Arthur chuckled. He circled Merlin’s hole and then pushed, breaching him with the tip. He started to lick and suck at Merlin’s puckered hole, and Merlin’s cock pulsed. He sobbed as his orgasm ripped through him and the ring denied him yet again.

Leather slapped hard against his cheek. One of Arthur’s gloves.

“You just can’t help it can you, pet? You’re so desperate for it. So desperate for my cock. Tell them.”

“Yes,” Merlin groaned, opening his eyes to the gathering around them. “Please. I need your cock.”

Arthur pulled away, releasing his legs. He took Merlin by the hand, pushing through the crowd. He led them to a throne up on a stage. Somewhere he often sat as proprietor of the club.

He sat down, indicating that Merlin kneel before him. 

“If you want to come, you need to ride me. Make your own pleasure. No hands.”

Merlin shivered and shoved his head into Arthur’s crotch, his teeth gripping the zipper, slowly inching it down. Impatiently, Arthur shoved his trousers down enough to free his cock. He pulled off his own cockring.

“Well, Merlin? Hop to it.”

Merlin hurried to his feet. He sat on Arthur’s lap, facing out towards the club as he raised himself up, lining up Arthur’s cock.

He sank all the way down in one go and smiled proudly, a flush high on his cheeks as he started to ride Arthur, savouring being the centre of attention. 

Lust uncurled, hot and bright, going straight to his cock, as it throbbed again and Merlin’s vision darkened at the edges at another denial of his pleasure. He felt awashed with it. As though his body was no longer his own.

It wasn’t. It was Arthur’s, and Arthur would take care of him.

He hovered there in the space between pleasure and pain, his cock angry, pulsing red, slick and shiny copious with pre-release. Merlin rode Arthur almost leisurely. His cock plunging in and out. Time ceased, his world just Arthur.

A hand wrapped around him, pushing off the ring.

“Come,” whispered Arthur, and Merlin did, beautifully.


End file.
